John Atlas
Senlok Wehlet Asano is a fun-loving individual who has also played a key role in a few militaries, most notably the Aurelian Empire. He is easily distinguished by his spiky white hair and his adamant attitude. He believes in organization and strict training, and when he runs or helps run a military, he makes sure his officers are wise beyond all else. 'Origins' John started out as Senlok Wehlet; a soldier in the Auellian Era of Imperia. He was known for coming up with odd yet fitting MMOish, fantasy-landish, foreign-sounding names. His first name, however, was Alenko Zaark. He had powerful ambitions from the start. He joined in 2011, and in that time he didn't know the organization of militaries, so he did what anyone with his ambitions would do and fashioned himself as "King of Imperia", of course the real title belonged to Auel. When he finally understood the basics of Graal, the War of Paranoia had just begun. He was adamant and fought against the Bacseyian Confederacy, though this hatred would not last long in his family line. For a short time he was not in an Auellian guild, however. After the war ended, he left for SHINRA Inc., run by Auel. His name was Akleos Behk at that time, and he fashioned himself as a scientist. He eventually left Auellian guilds for the aforementioned non-Auellian guild, Valikorlia, run by King James Feurnoux I. Later, Senlok joined the Old State after the December Charter was ratified. At this time, he donned his classic look, which he used most of the time up until his death. There were times, however, where he donned a different appearance, and during the post-glitch era he lost his legendary, unmistakable, and trademark white pointed hat. After the Old State, he became Zearos Wehlet, fashioning himself on the ideals of his role model and old friend, Zearos Deklazdier S'ahlesius. He joined the State Supreme Council during the SAFF Era thanks to his role in the State Parliament. He asked Auel to create a variation of the Old State shield code for Generals without the military regalia, just the buttons. This would help Auel keep the buttons in future uniforms, though it was likely not the primary cause of this. Only John remembers the code today. "Zearos Wehlet", as he now called himself, was warned that he had to create a guild for the State or he would be kicked out of the Supreme Council. He could not get enough money in time and was kicked. After the State's demise, he returned to recreate Valikorlia keeping his Zearos Wehlet persona, along with the original founder, King James Feurnoux. He once again spearheaded the Valikorlian Military but everything changed when identification was implemented into Graal. Senlok tried out this new feature, but the feature still had some bugs and glitches due to it still being new. Due to a fatal identification glitch, his account and Valikorlia's main military force was lost forever. He was not heard from again in a long time. Valikorlia collapsed. King James was distraught. John is Born After the identification glitch and seeing the disgust associated with Senlok/Zearos Wehlet, John emerged in his current form in the renewed State and became a Lance Corporal, inventing the State Anthem for that time and eventually rising to prominence as the second in command of State Infantry IV. He adopted the name Atlas in that time, keeping it to this day. He was the Major General in The Empire after the Renewed State, as well as in Syrixia. He headed Charlie Company in the Absolute State, and is known for being one of the closest followers of the Line of Auel. After serving in Elysia under Kusan, he dissapeared for a long time, and he returned in time to join the Neo State. Much had changed, but he was ready to take it on and prosper. He was the leader of the Neo State's Atlas Team, widely renowned as the Neo State's top team for it's remarkable feat of getting 17 members, a team uniform, and alliance from all other teams along with Clovis's recognition of the team as good in exactly ONE DAY. The Atlas Team was later reformed into The Third Infantry, which was the top Infantry in the ever-expanding Neo State. However, the Neo State fell as militaries always do, and John took the opportunity to create the Syrixian Empire. He did so, and this is how he got his first experience in leading a nation itself. Later ~ WIP Personality John is clever and often overthinks, while still remaining serious and maintaining a serious attitude. He rarely breaks that attitude but when he does, he has tons of fun. John often relies on both past experiences and present ones to make present decisions, and his decisions are always assured to be well-thought and if they work, known as brilliant. John is a mature leader, however he does not like when people are immature. John is known for having an anger complex which, when maxed out, will cause John to go berserk. Fortunately this rarely happens. John almost always maintains the status of being cool, calm and collected. He is generally fun to hang out with and is respected by many. John always likes to get the job done, as precisely and as quick as possible. Quotes "WASSUP, BITCHEEEEEEES?!" "I got this." "BRING ME HIS HEAD!"Category:People